


The Storm

by watersylph



Series: I Don't Love You [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersylph/pseuds/watersylph
Summary: Minhyuk knew it all too well but he insisted.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is unedited because i wrote this on my way home, please enjoy! ❤

It was their last year of high school. Minhyuk was the last rank student on final exam and Hyungwon was the first. Fate decided to met them incidentally at the library. It was D-10 to the final exam and rather late at night when Minhyuk sighed and grabbed his book back. Desperation was clearly written on his face. He walked towards the door before bumping into Hyungwon, the least person he wants to meet tonight.

He stepped aside not looking into Hyungwon and keep on walking but Hyungwon called him. “Lee Minhyuk.” And there Minhyuk was. He just looked at Hyungwon with no interest, but the latter walked towards him with an awkward smile, if Minhyuk didn’t want to admit. It actually a beautiful smile, well he needs to accept the reality that Hyungwon is very good looking besides of just a bookworm and #1 student.

  
“What again? I need to go home, now. We have test tomorrow.” Minhyuk replied with his tired voice.

  
“I just—yeah, considering if maybe you want to join me studying for—tomorrow.” Hyungwon brushed his hair back to decreased the awkward silence between them. Minhyuk, for the first time, paid full attention to Hyungwon. “What?”

“Well, it’s just not so you?” Minhyuk uttered. Yeah, this wasn’t what he expected from Hyungwon. Long before this, he just assumed that Hyungwon is a cocky guy who bragged about his super genius brain everytime and everywhere. And Minhyuk hates him, before tonight.

  
“You serious?” Minhyuk asked, and Hyungwon nodded. “You want me back to the library?” Minhyuk pointed at the library behind him. Hyungwon shook his head, “Your home, maybe?”

  
There, Minhyuk froze at Hyungwon’s unexpected answer. “My home?”

  
“If you don’t want to we can study at my home. I don’t really like library.” Hyungwon answered with warm grin, and who is Minhyuk to refuse. So, Minhyuk nodded, “Well, my home can be an option. My parents isn’t home yet. We can study peacefully.” He said.

  
Hyungwon showed his bright smile Minhyuk swore it was really good even moonlight can’t beat him.

  
***

  
The final exam score was out by the noon. Minhyuk out to his school’s rooftop to breath some fresh air. Well, he really needs some air to be inhaled. “Lee Minhyuk.” A too-familiar-voice greeted his ear, Minhyuk turned his head around and saw Hyungwon walked towards him with a bright smile. He knew it. “You did a good job.” Hyungwon uttered.

  
Minhyuk looked above, “It’s nice here, you know?” he said, eyes move to looked into Hyungwon’s dark orbs. “Thanks for helping me. And I’m sorry.” He added, apologetic smile plastered on his face. Hyungwon looked at him rather confused. “What do you mean by apologizing?”

  
Minhyuk sighed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I used to hate you before, you know. And now I realized that it was a wrong choice.” He then looked at Hyungwon who sit still beside him. “I know, you don’t have to apologize for that.” Hyungwon replied.

  
“Thanks, Hyungwon. Really. You helped me a lot.” Minhyuk got closer to Hyungwon who replied, “Do you still hate me after all?”

  
Minhyuk chuckled, “No. I love you from now on.” Hyungwon grinned, eyes closed as he leaned in towards Minhyuk. Their lips touched for a brief moments, before Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s neck to deepens their kiss.

  
***

  
Years passed with Hyungwon and Minhyuk inside. When there’s Minhyuk, there’s Hyungwon too. They began to live together as both of them studied at the same college. Minhyuk was changing a lot. He’s now a #1 students of art while Hyungwon’s still the best of the best on Literature Major.

  
“You know, this won’t be happened if you didn’t call me that night.” Minhyuk said on one night where he cuddled with Hyungwon on his bed. It was a normal sight since they’re also did that kind of skinship. Hyungwon cupped Minhyuk’s face with both his hands. “Can you stop that already? I’ve been heard that sentence likely a million times.”

  
Minhyuk laughed, “Shut me up then.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “So this is the real purpose of that sentence?” he muttered. Minhyuk just laughed beside, “Well you can take my laugh as a yes.”

  
Hyungwon then kissed Minhyuk lips slowly, before it became heated as the time goes by.

  
“Hyungwon, you know that I loved you right?”Minhyuk said between his panting.

  
“Yeah, I knew it too well.”

  
***

  
But one day, Minhyuk didn’t spot Hyungwon on their home. It was practically midnight and it’s not so like Hyungwon. He got panic and dialed Hyungwon’s number, but the voice of the operator was the one who answered the call. He was as close as going crazy when the front door opened with a familiar ding.

  
“Chae Hyungwon, where have you been?!” he screamed, ready to scold Hyungwon but the scene was the least he expected it would happened in his life with Hyungwon. But there he is, his Hyungwon laid in the floor of his living room, makeout with another guy who seems to be drunk too. Both of them were drunk, they’re not in their conscious state. Minhyuk tried to calm himself down with that sentence and choose to get back to his room.

  
He locked his door. Eyes wandered around the room. He tried to grabbed everything to steadied himself. It was unconsciously hurt. His heart hurt more than he expected it would be. He knew this kind of day would come. He should’ve knew it. Yeah actually he knew it but he didn’t want to accept those kind of reality.

***

_“Minhyuk-ah, how much more do I have to tell you? He didn’t love you. Tha's all." It was maybe Kihyun’s 1248th warning for him._

  
_Minhyuk sighed, “I know, but Ki, what can I do if I still love him so much?” he casted down his eyes, hands grabbing a glass of wine in front of his eyes._

  
_Kihyun groaned, “I didn’t know you were this stupid, Lee Minhyuk.”_

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt meant to be like this but it turned out like this sooo yeah..


End file.
